Doctor Who: 1st Doctor
by Sentry14
Summary: The Doctor (OC) and Elisabeth Rogers (OC) left their home planet and traveled to a place called Earth, where humans live. They found a place called Japan and started living there. But little did The Doctor know his story just started. Characters: The Doctor, Elisabeth Rogers, Nakajima Rintaro, Okuma Mayoko. Also it's with Anime, my own Anime.
1. Ep 1 Chapter 1

**_INTRODUCTION_**

It was a normal human day on the planet Earth, everything was very normal and peaceful in Japan, 1989. One of the good years in that place. The citizens of Japan are very nice and clean, some of them live in traditional houses, some of them live in modern houses. It was the prettiest place in the world, it's not just the culture, the view of the places are extremely beautiful! Such as: Mountain Fuji, Tokyo Disneyland, the great Buddha. Oh, and don't forget Tokyo, that one is my favourite! You know, who am I? And why am I talking to you? Well, here's your answer...

 **Third person P.O.V**

The stranger lowered a lever on the controls and a sound came from it. He turned around and looked at us. "I'm The Doctor! And this is my spaceship, the TARDIS!" He said, grabbing a screwdriver and pointed it to the air, he pressed the button and the screwdriver made a sound. The camera flew out of the TARDIS and showed us the exterior, and then flew from earth.

(BTW, the things you'll read will be the way of mine, like instead of The Black Death by rats, it was a crazy alien.)

(If you have Discord, find my name as Earth with David Tennant as profile, message me if you want to know how the characters look like)

(Also, in the begin, The Doctor doesn't like Japan yet, but the granddaughter does. In the end, he started to like Japan then.)

 **Episode 1 Chapter 1: Earth's first alien visitor**

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was a normal evening in the school called: Sanīhiruzu Academy, a place where only the smart and clever students are. There were atleast 12 classes, the higher, the closer you were to graduate. There was a plaque of who graduated with the highest IQ's, four boys and five girls. They had the IQ of 190-230, but there was a girl who was the smartest out of her class, her name was Elizabeth Rogers, a British girl living in Japan who had the highest IQ of them all. 298 IQ to be exact, if you ask me. She had blonde hair, blue-ish eyes and 158 centimetres long. She had many friends there since she was the cutest girl there, but also the smartest of course. Her best friends are: Miki Mamiko and Shima Orika. Miki is a sweet tomboy girl who was born with wine-red eyes and snow-white hair, she was 167 Centimetres long and her hair was messy, sometimes she goes to a club of sports, she loved tennis, so she started training there to become the best in Tennis. On the other hand, Shima is a Tsundere girl with ocean-blue long hair and purple eyes, she was 164 centimetres long, she is sweet to her little sister Kima Orika, but aggressive to others if they are close her of her sister. Since her father died when Kima was 2 years old, and Shima's mother was almost every day away from home to work. She may have a good job with a good salary and a nice house, but she is constantly away or working in her husband's home office. But anyway, Elisabeth was always the first to finish the books of her class, but one day something happened. On that day, Elisabeth got problems with Human History.

"It was caused by a crazy madman who created it, not by nature! I swear!" Elisabeth said. "Miss Rogers, that is surely the worst answer you can give, it was nature! Not a crazy madman!" The teacher known as Nakajima Rintaro said. "Where did you even get those ideas from?" He asked. "I mean, how do you think those things happen instead of the other?" He finished saying his question. She closed her hands and said: "It is true! I know what really happened! You don't know what really happened, but I do!" The teacher stood up and walked to Elisabeth, he grabbed her paperwork and showed it to her. "You got A+'s on every class! Why not this one?" He asked once again. Elisabeth looked at him and said: "It's because this History is wrong! The Black Death wasn't created by Black Rats, it was created of a crazy Mad-Man who hated humanity!" The teacher put the paperwork on his desk and asked stern: "For the last time, science or whatever didn't exist until December 1953! How could a crazy Mad-Man do that?" Elisabeth was almost going to explode, but she rather didn't. She let out an ugh and walked out of the class of Mr. Rintaro's class. He walked through his door and yelled: "I'll need to talk to your parents one day, Miss!" Elisabeth ignored it and walked out of the school. The teacher sighed and grabbed his bag inside his classroom next to the door, he closed the door and started walking to the staff room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, he walked into the room and grabbed a mug. He walked over to the coffee machine and put the mug under the coffee machine. He pressed a button and the machine starts to make coffee. "Elisabeth again?" Asked a female teacher behind Nakajima. He turned around and saw Okuma Mayoko, the Science teacher. He answered: "Yeah, she gets on all classes A+'s, except mine! I just get it how she doesn't understand it."

Okuma stood up and walked to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed a can of coke, she closed the fridge with her feet and opened the can. "You got any ideas of why she can't understand our history?" Nakajima asked.

'I don't know really. British, 18, the smartest of her class, but can't understand history. She is the only foreigner in our school." Said Okuma drinking her coke. She was confused as Nakajima was, but didn't really show it to him. Nakajima grabbed his mug when the coffee was finished and took a sip. He likes the coffee here, every day, every place. "This is delicious." He said holding his mug tight. They were both silent for a minute until Okuma broke the silence. "Do you know where she lives?" She asked. Nakajima looks at her and answered: "Yes, you?" She nodded yes. He got the idea of Okuma, he replied: "You sure?" She grinned and said: "Yes."

 **Nakajima P.O.V**

It was 8 PM, we were driving to the Tokyo junkyard at the edge of the city, I haven't left Tokyo for a long time since I started working at the school, or Academy. After driving on the road for a while, we arrived at the Junkyard. "I don't understand why she lives here, in a Junkyard where rats and roaches' lives! And trash." Okuma said. We were sitting in the car starting to discuss how we should do this. "Should we wait for Elisabeth to come here and gets inside? Or shall we go now?" She asked. I looked out of the car window and replied: "I think we should wait, she said she mostly come home at 8 PM, I think." Okuma nodded and waited in her seat. There was silence in the car for a short time until Okuma broke the silence again.

"Nakajima-san?"

"Yes, Okuma-san?"

"Have you ever seen someone?"

"Not really, no. Why you ask?"

Okuma was silent for 15 seconds and answered: "No reason, just wanted to know."

I didn't get why Okuma asked that, but I just answered her question. I didn't want to be impolite to her. We waited for a couple of minutes behind a wall, so Elisabeth won't see us. It was 20:57 PM, in that time we listened to some radio tunes, eaten our sandwiches I brought for Okuma and me, and played some cards. I didn't know I had a card game in my glove compartment box until now, so we started to do that. After those activities we saw Elisabeth walking towards the Junkyard doors, she opened one and looked around if someone was there. She turned back and walked into the Junkyard and shut the door behind her. We saw her and got out of the car, we sneaked to the doors and opened it slowly. "Slowly, slowly, slowly." I whispered while opening the door. We walked slowly into the Junkyard and saw old stuff that was broken. Old cars, broken clocks, metal scraps and more things. "This place is a mess! Why did she choose this place to live in?" I asked quietly. I slowly walked around the Junkyard to find Elisabeth, Okuma followed my lead. We were silent until I accidently hit my toe to a corner, I loudly said: "Ah! Son of a-!"

Okuma puts her hand on my mouth to stop my echo going around the Junkyard. She shushed me and said quietly: "Don't try to hurt your toe again, Nakajima-san!" I quickly apologized quietly, and she let her hand go. We continued walking around the Junkyard to find where Elisabeth went. We heard a noise coming from the west, it was her. We heard the word: Grandfather. She lives with her grandfather in this place? "Grandfather? Her grandfather lives with her? In this mess?" I asked quietly. "Let's go!" Okuma said. She quietly walked with me towards the west. We arrived where she was but wasn't there. Did she got kidnapped? Walked away? Where could she be? I looked around and saw a big blue box standing there in front of me. Those boxes where never in Japan, it was always in the United Kingdom. "Okuma look!" I said. She turned 180 degrees around and saw the blue box too. "The hell? A Police Box? From London? Why is that here?" She asked. I walked over to it and put my hand on it. Before I could finish my sentence, I felt something, "There's probably noth- Hold on, I feel something! I feel a vibration!" Okuma walks to the box and puts her hand on it too, she felt it too. "Nakajima, I can feel it too!" She said. "It's coming from inside! Is there a cooker in there?" I asked. I walked around the box to find cables. "There's no cables on the sides, it must be under it." I said when I finished looking for it. We were confused of what it was, so I decided to open the doors. I grabbed the handles and tried to open it. Sadly, the doors were shut. They are locked. "They are locked! Someone must've locked it." I said. Okuma stood there and looked at me, she said: "Try to bash it in! That mostly help!"

She gave me that idea, so I grabbed something to bash the door, until an old male voice behind us came. "Now what do you think you're doing? Are you two trying to bash the doors open?" The stranger said. He walked towards me and grabbed the thing out of my hand and threw it away. He looked both at us and asked: "Why are you two here? Going to destroy the box or something, huh?" I replied: "Uh no, we were finding one of our pupils, a girl named Elisabeth Rogers, 158 centimetres long, blonde hair, blue-ish eyes. You seen her?" The stranger looked at me and asked: "A girl? Why are you looking for a girl? Are you two her parents or something?" He looked suspicious, he knows where she is, I know that. "You know her, don't you? Tell me where she is!" Okuma said. The stranger turned around and yelled: "I do not know who you are talking about! Now get out of my place before I call the police that you two are trespassing!" A girl voice came from the blue box, it was Elisabeth's voice, "Grandfather, is that you?" A slot sound opened, meaning the door is unlocked. I quickly replied: "Elisabeth! It's me, your teacher: Nakajima Rintaro!" The stranger grabbed my arm and Okuma's, he yelled: "Get out of this Junkyard right now! I mean it!" I know he did something to her, so I pushed the stranger and ran into the box. I got into the box and looked around, it was…

"Oh my god, it's bigger on the inside!" I yelled. Okuma ran into the box too and saw the room, she said the same line as I did, "Holy barnacles! It's bigger on the inside!" I saw Elisabeth standing across the room and saw us. The stranger walked into the room too and put his hands on our shoulders, Elizabeth walked over to us and said: "Grandfather, how did these people get in?!" He replied stern: "Well someone decided to go into our home and make me go angry!" He meant us, I know for sure. I shook of the stranger's hand off my shoulder, so did Okuma did too. The stranger walked away from us and walked towards Elisabeth. He asked to Elisabeth if she knew who we knew, she nodded yes. "They are my teachers of my school academy, Mr. Rintaro Nakajima and Miss Mayoko Okuma. He' my history teacher, and she is my science teacher." She said while having her arms crossed. He looked at us with his hands in his pockets, he asked: "Why did you follow my granddaughter? Give me your reason, will you?" Okuma looked at him with her stern look, so did the stranger too. Okuma got a little scared of the man, he's obviously can do a stern face better then Okuma. I answered his question and explain why we followed her. "You see, sir, Elisabeth Rogers got A+'s on every class there is on, except History, my class. So, we wanted to talk to her parents about it. Where are they?" I said. I have no idea where her parents are, but if her grandfather is here, he probably knows it. He chuckled a bit and said: "Parents? My son and daughter-in-law aren't here, there are somewhere else." I was a bit light when he said that, I asked kindly: "Are they gone from this world?" He walked to the consoles and said: "No, but not on this planet, somewhere far away where we came from."

I certainly was confused of what he meant, and how he meant. "On a different planet? How?" I asked confused. He looked up and said: "I thought you humans already knew there was life outer space, guess not. What I mean by that means were from a different planet rather than Earth. So, in results we are Aliens. To humans we are, but we came first, making humans aliens for us!" He had a small smile on his face as we noticed, he grabbed his collar and shook it a little.

"Grandfather."

"Yes, dear child?"

"Your name." Elisabeth said softly. The man forgot to introduce himself and said: "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Elisabeth's grandfather, The Doctor." He looked back down and switched a lever, causing the doors to close.

The Doctor, a weird name for an Alien. "Doctor Who?" Okuma asked. He raised his chin back up again and said: "Huh, never heard of that. It's just The Doctor. And this is the TARDIS, by the way." "TARDIS? What is that?" I asked. Elisabeth answered: "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS for short, it can move to places, and travels in time." I quickly replied with no knowledge of it, "So this is a time machine? That is impossible!" "No, it isn't." The man quickly said. The blonde girl turned her head towards man who is called The Doctor, and asked: "What are we going to do with them, grandfather?" He didn't look up this time but pressed a button, he answered: "We can't let them leave, nor let them stay. We have to bring them somewhere else." She was in shock and yelled: "No! You can't just drop them off somewhere! That's cruel!" Her grandfather turned a switch and said: "Elisabeth, we can't stay here either! I told you if we stay here for too long, people will start to find us! And what do you think just happened? It is right there in front of your eyes." She knew something what we didn't, he was doing to do something with us. I know that.

 **The Doctor P.O.V**

Elisabeth knew I had to do it, so I started putting the coordinates to somewhere where the teachers will go. But as I was doing that, Elisabeth ran up to me and grabbed me. "You can't! YOU CAN'T!" She yelled. I nearly tripped, I accidentally placed my hand on a button that would travel us to a different time. The room started to shake, and the rotor started to move up and down. "Elisabeth! Get off me! You're getting the coordinates all mixed up!" I yelled. The room started to shake harder, as for the two trespassers, they fell and slowly pass out. Not everyone can travel in time on two feet. The materialization became louder and louder for one whole minute, until a bam came. We landed somewhere I don't know. We were laying on the floor when the TARDIS moved hard. I slowly stood up and grabbed Elisabeth's hand. I pulled her up and she got on her feet. "Where are we?" She asked. I replied in my everyday mood, "I don't know, child. But it looks very different then Earth." I walked over to the monitor on the ceiling and scanned around. It looked very non-human I would say. "It looks to me we are away from Earth, and on a different planet. Elisabeth, check the radiation radar." I said. Elisabeth walked to the Radiation Radar and looked at it. "What is it?" I asked. Elisabeth answered: "Safe outside, no radiation or whatsoever." I nodded and said: "Good, no radiation." As I looked at the two teachers, they slowly woke up from whatever they have, and the young woman stood up. The woman looked around and said: "We're still here, I thought it was a dream!" The man also stood up and asked furiously: "Where the hell are we? What happened?!" I walked over to him and answered: "We're moved to a different location, sadly I do not know where because someone disturbed me while putting the coordinates in. But it is safe out there, no radiation poison."

Elisabeth switched a small lever and the opened the doors, I walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. I saw some buildings I didn't see from inside the TARDIS, they were one kilometre away from us. "Elisabeth, come and take look here!" I yelled into the TARDIS. Elisabeth heard my command and came out of the TARDIS. She started to ask but halfway she noticed the buildings, "What is it, grand-. Oh my God, are those buildings?" As we stood there outside the TARDIS, the two adults came out of the TARDIS as well and the man said: "I swear, "Doctor", if you don't bring us back to Earth, I will do something to you!" I heard his message and chuckled. He doing something to me? What a stupid idea. So, I started to joke a little and said: "Do something? Yes, you are right, we should check those buildings there in the distance." The man replied: "Buildings, what buildings?" He didn't saw them, until the lady pointed at it, "There, Nakajima-san! Right there in the distance!" He turned his head 90 degrees and noticed it too, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and checked once again. He couldn't believe the box really moved somewhere else, and he knew this wasn't Earth. The buildings looked alien-ish, so it wasn't really human style for them on Earth. "Oh my God, those do not look like human buildings! Tell us where we are!" He said. I didn't look at him this time and replied: "I told you, I do not know where we are! I've never travelled to different places except Earth. So, I think we have a little adventure now for us." As I finished talking, I started walking towards the buildings with Elisabeth next to me. "Let's go, grandfather!" She said. The two adults were still, Okuma looked at Nakajima and asked: "What's wrong?" He looked at her and answered: "Nothing, it's just what just happened. The box is bigger on the inside, it can move to different places, and it can travel in time! And you asked me what's wrong?!" She had her mouth closed and raised her shoulders, she then said: "Well, time travel was something for me when I was a child, I never let my childhood go." He turned his head back towards the buildings and took a deep breath. He breathed out and said: "One adventure won't hurt, right?" "Nope." She said popping the P. Okuma grabbed his hand and they both started walking towards the buildings behind us.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**


	2. Ep 1 Chapter 2

**_Episode 1 Chapter 2: Earth's first alien visitor_**

 **Elisabeth's P.O.V**

We were walking towards an Alien city on an unknown planet, I finally got some fun adventures on a different planet! I've seen on Earth pretty much everything that existed, so this is something new for me. "Any theories of what this place is, grandfather?" I asked cheerfully. He turned his head towards me and said: "Why should I? It's better if we take a look around rather then tell theories that could ruin the fun." I chuckled a little, he was right, making theories ruins the fun. I continued walking with him, it wasn't too far, nor too close either. I heard my teachers talking behind me, I can't clearly hear them over what they are talking about, but I think it is about what happened.

 **Okuma's P.O.V**

Nakajima and I were talking about this "Adventure" we're having. The trees had purple leaves with yellow stripes on it. They looked beautiful, yes, but weird too. "The trees look weird here, don't they, Nakajima-san?" I said. He looked around wondering what it was while thinking. He answered my question while looking around, "I don't know, but they look something that makes the air very, very clean." I nodded in agreement to his answer, the oxygen really does smell clean, very clean. Although I am still not trusting these things here, we're on a different planet with one of our pupils with her crazy grandfather who kidnapped us and brought us here. And he doesn't know where we are either! So I walked faster and came towards "The Doctor" and asked: "Doctor, are you sure this isn't a dangerous planet? I mean, this is an unknown planet that has aliens on it!" He laughed as every old man can, he held his collar of his uniform and answered: "Ahaha, Miss Mayoko, I believe you don't understand curiosity and unawareness. I never explored space, it is in my calendar… But instead of a couple of years later, it is now. Sort of." He continued walking next to his granddaughter and said: "But I do know that this is not Earth." He was trying to be funny, I see that. I gave him a stern look and said: "You trying to be funny, old man? We're not stupid!"

"Stupid? Oh, I am not saying you humans are stupid, I thought that would get you to laugh. Guess not."

"Are you trying to get slapped by me? Because I wi- "

Elisabeth got between us and said: "Miss Mayoko, Grandfather, don't fight! You know it is annoying!" She held her arms up facing towards our chests, stopping from us from a fight we would have. I wanted to go home so I sighed and said: "I'm sorry, it's just… I miss Earth, I've never expected this to happen. When I was a child, I believed time travel existed, but I slowly convinced myself it wasn't possible, never… Until now, I am getting crazy about what is happening."

"Yes, you've got a point, children are very good at imagining stuff, but slowly lose it when they hit adulthood. I never lose my imagination over the past 174 years long, and here I am, still imagining stuff."

"Hold on, did you say 174 years? How old are you?

"Pardon me, you don't ask an elderly what their age are, it could hurt their feelings, you know!" Said Elisabeth angrily. I shake my head and said sorry to the man. She got a point, but I am curious about how old he is. We were silent for a couple of seconds until he answered in a soft voice: "I am 178 years old, my imagination came when I was 4, some weren't really good, some were." We continued walking again towards the city. A couple of minutes passed by and we were all silent in those minutes. I wondered a bit in my head if they had longer life spans than we do, they are aliens, and I think Elisabeth is too. So I broke the silence and asked: "How long is your lifespan actually? Is it very long or short like humans?" He didn't give an answer to me, but Elisabeth did, "Longer, very long, probably 1200 to 2000 years long. Gallifreyan people live mostly under 1200, but some of them longer." I turned my head towards her and asked: "Gallifreyan? Is that your species?" She nodded and told me that Time Lords were also Gallifreyan but have to be referend as Time Lords. Like The Doctor, she said. After we were done talking about Elisabeth's species, we arrived at the city where we were heading. It looked beautiful when we walked into the city. But the streets were empty, sort of. "It's… Empty? Weird, I don't think this city has any citizens here." The Doctor said. Nakajima looked around and was amazed at how the buildings are. "This city is beautiful! Weird it's empty, why would they leave this city?" He started wandering around on the square of the city, it looked like it was a market, seeing it from the broken stands around us. "Grandfather!" Yelled Elisabeth. "Yes, my child?" He asked.

"I think I saw something moving in one of those houses!"

"What? Nonsense, I don't think anyone lives here anymore, it looks dead to me."

"But I really saw something moving! I saw a shadow, I think."

He looked at the building where Elisabeth pointed, he scanned the room inside where the window was open. He didn't find anything. He turned back around until a clacking sound came. He slowly turned 49 degrees back and said: "Well Elisabeth, stay close to me then if you want."

Elisabeth got closer to her grandfather and wandered around close to him, I saw a bit shivering in her, she could be scared. Of course, she is scared, what am I thinking?

 **Third person's P.O.V**

Elisabeth stood close to The Doctor, the clacking noise kind of scared her and him a little. He thought this was place was abandoned or something, but the clacking, or chattering kind of proved his words wrong. "Nakajima, I think we should stay close to each other, there might be people here." Okuma said. Nakajima didn't hear her, he was too busy exploring the houses in the square. "Interesting, there are even photos hanging on the rope. Looks like it was made by colors or something." He started looking at the photos that were possibly made by colors, he looked at one and the other. The citizens looked happily in the first 4 pictures, but it slowly became darker. The pictures had a man flying above the city, killing the citizens that didn't look human. The killer certainly didn't look human, it looked a lot more like a robot. The next picture showed him more of those killers, showing them yelling with one word, he couldn't tell what it was, but it spelled 11 letters long. He walked to the 2 last picture and saw the city hall with ash and broken pieces, dead bodies were laying on the ground in front of it. Nakajima slowly put his hand on his face and saw the city with dead corpses around the city. He slowly backed off and yelled: "Docto-! "He got cut off by a hand on his face and pulled him into the alley and disappeared. Okuma saw Nakajima taking away and screamed his name, "NAKAJIMA-SAN!" Right after she screamed his name, two hands grabbed her arms and took her into the alley too. The Doctor and Elisabeth turned around and saw her getting taken. "Okuma!" Elisabeth yelled. he was too late to act; a group of aliens surrounded the two with guns pointing to them. The girl and the man raised their hands in the sky, and the man said: "Okay, this really proved my words wrong. Hello!" One alien walked towards them and grabbed his or her weapon. It looked like a syringe with something in it. The Doctor looked at it and asked: "What is that? Are you going to use that thing on us?" The Alien walked closer to him and said: "Sleep tight for now." The Alien put the syringe inside The Doctor's body. He slowly started to become unconscious and fell asleep. Elisabeth noticed him and yelled: "Grandfa-!" She got interrupted by the Alien who also syringed Elisabeth, who slowly got unconscious too. She fell into the Alien's arms and lifted her up. The group started to walk towards the alley holding the two in their arms.

 **The Doctor's P.O.V**

I woke up in a room with Elisabeth on the other side, we clearly were drugged by their weapon with a syringe on it, but what for sort drug was it? I slowly stood up and walked over to my granddaughter and shake her softly. "Elisabeth, Elisabeth! Wake up!" I said trying to wake her up. She slowly woke up and yawned like she had a good sleep. "Yawn, what happened?" She asked while still half asleep. I replied: "We got drugged and kidnapped into some sort of cell. Actually, it doesn't really look like one, to be honest." She rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed with no mattress on it. She noticed the room we are in and asked: "The hell? Where are we? Grandfather, did we got drugged!?" I made a face behind her of her question, I just said we got drugged, and then she asked me if we got drugged, typical Elisabeth. "Yes, we got drugged, my child! But I don't think we're inmates, the room looks too fancy for prisoners. And the door looked it could be open too." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it, it was unlocked. I sighed of relief and said: "Huh, guess we really aren't inmates, I think." Elisabeth walked over to me and hold my arm, we walked out of the room and got into a hall with windows sealed off. I slowly came to the sealed window and looked outside. I noticed some Aliens with tables and guns around them, I couldn't see their faces, they had helmets on with horns on their sides like Vikings. Except they aren't. "Elisabeth, look, I think that's the leader, red lines with white marks on their Armor. Sadly I cannot tell what gender they have, would've been nice to not call them it." I pointed out for Elisabeth. She noticed the 4 Aliens talking to each other, and Elisabeth's scanning some places outside to know what it is about. She found guns, sealed windows that had black marks on it, it looked like It was a laser that hit the wood. Elisabeth turned his head towards him and whispered: "Grandfather, I think we might've met Aliens who are in a war!" I looked around once more and realized it too. "Oh lord, I think you are right, Elisabeth. They do look like they are in a war, the Armor, the style, the weapons, they all look war stuff!" I whispered back.

"What are we going to do, grandfather?"

"I don't know, child. But escape is something we can do.

"But what about my teachers? We can't leave them here!"

"You're right, I forgot! But where are they?

"I-I-I don't know, they must be somewhere!"

"Well then, hurry, child! We need to find them!"

I grabbed her arm and started walking in the hall to find Nakajima and Okuma. We started to look in every room we see and not getting seen by the Aliens.

 **Nakajima's P.O.V**

We got kidnapped in a house full of Aliens who tied us on a pole in a room. They said we were "Pure Stuff" for them, I was 32 years old, and Okuma 28. So we still have pure blood in us. Pureblood stops being pure when we are in our 40's, sometimes earlier. "Nakajima-san…" Said Okuma behind me. She said my name slowly and continued: "What's going on? I feel a bit thin." She was a little unconscious for some reason here, I quickly replied: "I don't know, Okuma-san. We got kidnapped and brought here. Are you okay?" She was silent for 30 seconds until she replied: "I hit my head on something… It kinda hurts." I was relieved wasn't badly injured or hurt by them. But felt bad for her that she had pain in her head from something. I slowly grabbed her hand while our hands were tied up and said: "Okuma-chan, we're going to get out of here, I promise." I couldn't see her face entirely, but I did notice a small smile on her face, she always looked cute when she is smiling. But now, we need to find a way to cut the ropes around our hands and escape. "Any ideas?" I asked. "Not really… Cutting the ropes around our hands?" She answered. "No, no, no! Not that, any ideas to cut the rope?" I said to Okuma.

"Oh, that… I don't know… Look around the room to find sharp objects."

"That's a good idea, actually. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you never got kidnapped."

"You got kidnapped before?"

She was silent until 10 seconds went by, she said: "I was an actor once in a Serie, I pretty much stopped acting when the Serie ended."

I was surprised that Okuma was an Actor once before becoming a Science Teacher. I wondered how old she was back then while acting. "How old were you while acting?" I asked. She replied slowly: "21… Why?" "No reason." I quickly replied. I turned my head away and started looking around. There wasn't really stuff here. There is just a pole, some hay on the ground, and two beds with no mattresses on. Not very comfortable if you ask me. I heard Okuma breathing out pretty loud, that is one thing I don't like. People breathing out loud. "Okuma, I can hear you breathing out loud, stop that please." I said. She replied to my answer, "Sorry, it sometimes happens when I started to see things…" I knew what was wrong with her, she has schizophrenia a little bit, she doesn't see things that don't exist often, only when she is a little unconscious., like now. But right now, things are getting boring. I mean, being tied up on a pole on an unknown planet, is close to the line of madness. I think.

Time has passed pretty fast, I don't know how much, but I can tell that it was long. We started to get hungry in here, I leaned my head backward and loudly said: "Anyone there? We are hungry!" I heard my voice echoing out of the room, slowly getting quiet and softer until we hear footsteps coming from the left. It walked to the door and opened it. "I heard you two were hungry, did I not?" The alien asked. We couldn't see their face, but I could tell they were a woman, her voice sounds like one. I replied to her answer: "Yes we are, ma'am or sir." "Ma'am, it's ma'am." The alien replied. She walked out of the room and started heading to the right, possibly the kitchen is on the right side of the house we are in. A couple of minutes went passed by, the Alien returned with two boards with food on it. She put it down on the ground and grabbed a knife, she walked towards the rope on our hands and cut it off. "So, now you can eat normally." She said. She seemed to be nice, I think. She stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door. Okuma grabbed her plate and started eating, the food looked normal, I would say. I did to grab my plate and started eating, it tasted pretty good, so was Okuma's. "This is delicious! Better than our food at home!" She said. I agreed with her and said: "Definitely delicious." I pretty much forgot what happened while we were eating the delicious food. I barely stopped thinking about other things, it's probably the food that does that.

 **Elisabeth's P.O.V**

We've been walking in the halls for a long time now, it's weird we haven't seen any Alien coming to find us. But it does give us more time. "How big is this place anyway? We would never find them!" I whispered. "Now, now, Elisabeth, we can't just give up hope yet. We are probably finding them for 2 hours and a half, I think. It feels like 2 and a half hours." Whispered my grandfather back. I nodded and walked towards the 112th's door, hoping we found them. I gently opened the door and looked inside the room. No one in here too. "Oh, barnacles!" I cursed quietly. "Did you just say barnacles too?" My grandfather asked. I replied: "Yes, I did, grandfather. It doesn't really fit me, right?" "Definitely not, my child." He answered back. As he was finished, I heard something, it was footsteps! It was coming in front of us, my grandfather heard it too. I quickly grabbed my grandfather's arm and got into the room we opened. "Quick, close the door!" He said. I closed the door softly and both hid in a corner. The footsteps became louder and louder until it came here. Luckily it didn't come in here, it passed us by. I sighed of relief, he did too. I stood up and looked out the window of the door. Fortunately, there was no one. The alien was gone. I opened the door slowly and walked out with my grandfather behind me. "Next time I'll go first, alright?" He said. I rolled my eyes, he's sometimes too overprotective. I am 43 years old, but for him, I'm still too young.

We walked through the hallways again to find my two teachers that my grandfather doesn't really trust. I kept telling him to trust them, that they do not do evil things. It was difficult to get him to have trust, but someday he will have trust in them. After a short while, we arrived at the 157th door, I couldn't believe how big this place was, it felt like an underground tunnel! I opened the door gently and looked into the room. And there they were, my teachers… Sleeping? They looked like they fell asleep after they ate. That's what I hope after I saw two plates on the ground with crumbles on it. I walked over to them and said: "Mr. Rintaro, Miss Mayoko, wake up!" I shake both of them at the same rhythm to wake them up. They both didn't wake up, so I shake them faster. "My child, I think you should stop that." Said my grandfather behind me. I asked: "Why? They are my teachers! We can't just leave them here!" "No, no, it's not that. It's this." He answered. I slowly turned around and looked at him, I saw him standing with his arms raised in the sky, it was the aliens behind him. They have found us. The alien on the left walked forwards and said: "You, step away from them and raise your arms!" I did what they asked me to do and raised my arms. I slowly walked towards them and turned around. The alien with the red color around him said: "You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady!" They grabbed us by our collar and moved us out of the room. They are probably bringing us to their leader, I think. "This is going to be very difficult, not knowing who they are and what they want." My grandfather said. I nodded with agreement and swallowed some air.


End file.
